


Marc Being In A Gang Rights

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also not a big thing, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Implied Identity Reveal Between Adrienette, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is in a gang, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Not a big thing tho, Threats of Violence, he's terrified save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc is in a gang. Let's see what shenanigans this gets him and his boyfriend into.(TV Tropes page by InformalFallacy!! https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/MarcBeingInAGangRights)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minus the Lukagami
Comments: 80
Kudos: 408
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

Reverser might have possibly been the worst and best thing simultaneously to happen to Nathaniel.

On one hand, he got someone akumatized and fuck if that wasn't the most awful feeling in the world. On the other hand, he got a boyfriend out of it.

It was a shocker Marc still wanted to work on the comic with him, let alone go on a date with him. Even now, Nathaniel was still half convinced he only agreed because Marc was scared of him. After learning of the other's crush, the anxiety lowered a little, but it was still there.

The date went great! They went to the movies, got some ice cream, and went on an evening walk. Currently, they were walking back to Marc's house. The neighborhood looked a bit dirty, but it didn't look like a place where gangs hung out.

Nathaniel cautiously touched Marc's hand, silently questioning if he could hold it. The answer was positive as Marc attached their hands with a small smile of content. 

"You know, I never thought the day would come where I'd go on a date with you," Marc spoke, "I thought I'd be stuck admiring you from a distance for the rest of my life. Doing this with you was one of my fantasies." 

Nathaniel swung their hands, "Well, was it as good as your fantasies?" 

Marc giggled, "Better."

They both smiled and continued walking. Once they reached Marc's doorway, they released hands. 

Marc turned to Nathaniel, "I had fun. Let's do this again."

Nathaniel nodded, "Oh, hey, Marc?"

"Yeah?"

Nathaniel placed a hand on the taller's cheek and placed a kiss on his lips, "Night." He turned around, cheeks slowly turning the color of his hair. 

If he had been looking, he would've seen Marc freaking out on his porch, placing a hand to his now red cheeks.

* * *

Nathaniel turned a corner, looking at his phone. 

His phone chimed, "Turn right at-"

It was cut off by Nathaniel screaming as an arm grabbed his left one and dragged him into an alleyway. The arm quickly grabbed his phone and threw it to another person. Nathaniel counted fifteen people in total.

"Wha-"

"Shush, Nathaniel."

"How do you know my name?" Nathaniel tried to remove his arm from the death grip it was in. In response, the arm let go of the arm it was holding and switched to the right one, pressing Nathaniel against his assailant's chest. "Let me go!"

"Haha, no. Not yet." A knife was held to his throat as the group also started to pull out knives, "Now you're gonna listen very carefully, and we might let you go."

Nathaniel whimpered, "M-Mhm."

"So, had a nice date, huh?" The group watching him slowly starting spinning their knives.

"You know, Marc is a very special boy to us. He's basically our little brother. Literally in her case." The knife was pointed to a girl with black hair thrown over her shoulder and green eyes that seemed to glow threateningly. 

"You say that when he's the most proficient in knives out of all of us," Another girl muttered.

"Hey, hey, that's not the point!" The guy holding him shouted. Nathaniel would've felt like he was watching a family quarrel if it wasn't for the, you know, being held at knife point.

"Anyways, my point being, if you break his heart," The knife pressed a little into his skin, "We will rip out yours and sell it. So you better not."

At this point, Nathaniel started choking on his sobs. (When did he start crying?)

"Oh shit, are you crying?" The guy released him and pushed him away, "Yeah, I'm not dealing with that." 

Marc's sister grabbed him, "Hey, uh, maybe don't cry?"

Nathaniel blinked, "YOU WERE JUST THREATENING ME WITH KNIVES, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Shit, Marc's gonna kill us if we made his boyfriend cry, abort, abort!" One of the shorter males yelled.The group ran out, although Marc's sister made a small "I'm watching you" motion with her fingers before leaving. 

Nathaniel picked his phone off the ground, holding it close to his chest. He wiped the remaining wetness out of his eyes using his sleeves. 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Problems of Dating a Person in a Gang

Still slightly shaken up by the incident from yesterday, Nathaniel walked to school. It was shocking to say the least, but maybe he could ask Marc about it at school.

A car pulled up next to him and stopped, rolling down the window. Slightly concerned by this, Nathaniel started walking faster, a chorus of "nope" running through his mind.

"Uh, that's the kid, right?"

"Yeah, that's what the scout said."

"Alright, grab him."

And since Nathaniel had a sense of self preservation, he _bolted_.

"Oh shit, he's running!"

"Get him, what're you waiting for?"

As Nathaniel got grabbed, he had one thought go through his mind.

He needed to start exercising more.

* * *

After getting shoved in the car, he promptly got a cloth shoved to his mouth, and with how he passed out, it was probably okay to assume it was chloroform.

When Nathaniel finally awakened, he noticed he was in an empty warehouse, tied to a pole by his hands and feet. Another point of interest was a camera in front of Nathaniel, pointed directly at him.

"Ah, so the art kid is awake!" One of the guys surrounding him said, presumably the leader.

Nathaniel simply blinked disorientated at them. The man operating the camera gave the leader a thumbs up, probably signalling it was recording.

"You're associated with Marc Anciel, right?"

"Farbundn? Vos nitst di tip fun shprakh enimor? Ir take zent a bumer."

"What?"

"Farvas zent ir azoy tsemisht?" 

The gang surrounding him stood silently.

"I...Is that French?"

"How the fuck would that be French?"

Nathaniel blinked again. Wasn't he speaking French? ...Oh.

"Uh, maybe so."

"Ah, back to a language we know," The leader cleared his throat, "Are you associated with Marc Anciel?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?"

"Ransom!"

Nathaniel blinked, "Um, I don't think that'll work."

The leader leaned into Nathaniel's face, "Well-"

Nathaniel spit in his mouth.

The guy jolted back, screaming, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Careful!" Nathaniel drawled, "Wouldn't want to get akumatized! Ladybug and Chat Noir would ask what's wrong! What're you gonna say?" His voice raised an octave, in a babying tone, "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just the _kid_ I _**kidnapped**_ wouldn't cooperate with me! The guy trying to use him for ransom!"

He growled, before turning to the camera, "If you want your boyfriend back in one piece, pay the amount we send you to the exact address! And come here by yourself!"  
  
  


"So like the address is this warehouse thingy, right?"

"Yes, but that's not important!" The guy stressed.

"Wow, much smart."

"Okay, that is enough from you!"

* * *

Marc watched the video from his phone as the masked man pulled out a knife and seemed to stab Nathaniel in the side, making him scream (In shock? Pain?) before the video cut off.

Alix looked over from her mural, "Are you okay? You've been glaring at your phone for a couple of minutes."

Marc sighed, standing up and putting his phone in his pocket, "I'll be back in half an hour." He walked out the door, mumbling about something.

"O...Kay?" She placed her mask back on and returned to her art.

* * *

Nathaniel leaned his head against the pole, groaning. The knife hadn't actually hit him, but rather the pole next to him. Still way too close for comfort, so he wasn't about to try sassing them again.

The leader fiddled with his knife in his hands, "How far away is he?"

Nathaniel sighed, muttering to himself, "Es iz nokh shule azoy er iz itst in di kunst tsimer. Er ken nisht afilu kontrolirn zeyn telefon far di vayter sheh oder azoy." 

"What was that?"

"Boss, calm down, it's a child!"

"He's making fun of me, I know it!" He stood up and walked over to Nathaniel, who shifted nervously.

At that moment, the door was kicked open by a very angry Marc.

"Do you have the money?" A brave soul walked up to Marc and asked. The only response she got was a fist to the face, which promptly knocked her into a pile of boxes that collapsed on her. 

"No, I don't," Marc said, "Now, give me my boyfriend before I fucking turn your insides out."

"Get him!" The leader shouted.

A member flung themselves at Marc, who ducked, pulling out a rainbow butterfly knife. He stabbed it into their side before throwing them off to the side.

Nathaniel had a small flashback from yesterday.

_"You say that when he's the most proficient in knives out of all of us."_

Oh. Oh, RIP the guys who kidnapped him.

Nathaniel watched in awe as Marc gracefully glided through the crowd of people trying to attack him, dodging and dealing blows, and moving closer to him. His cheeks slowly heated up.

~~So he had a thing for people who could beat the shit out of him, sue him!~~

The leader stepped in front of Marc, growling, pulling out a knife, "It's the money or his death!"

Marc scoffed, "What about yours?" He threw his knife at the guy, lodging it directly in his clavicle. 

The guy choked on his saliva, falling to the ground with a thud. Marc sidestepped him, running up to Nathaniel. He knelt down, "Are you okay? I saw you get stabbed in the video."

Nathaniel nodded as Marc pulled out the knife lodged in the pole, "I didn't actually get stabbed." The taller boy nodded as he cut the ropes keeping Nathaniel in place.

The redhead got up, only to stumble. Marc caught him, "Ah, you okay?"

"You know, I think I'm still reeling from all of this."

Marc hummed, "I have a solution." He picked Nathaniel up bridal style.

Nathaniel blinked before slowly leaning into his shoulder and yawning, "I think I'm just gonna...go to sleep."

"Alright then." With those words, Marc started walking out of the warehouse, carefully stepping over the fallen people.

* * *

Marinette looked up as someone knocked on the door, "I got it!"

She sprung up and opened the door.

Marc stood there, carrying an unconscious Nathaniel in his arms with a blood stain on his cheek.

Marinette's breath hitched. Everyone looked over to see why.

"Yo dude, is that _blood_ on your cheek?" Juleka spoke up after a moment of silence.

Marc blinked, shifting Nathaniel around to free a hand to wipe his cheek. He looked at the blood smeared on his hand, "It's not mine, if that helps."

"That doesn't make it better!" Marinette screeched.

"What the fuck did you do to Nathaniel?" Alix asked, putting down her spray can. She cracked her finger, fully prepared to fight Marc for harming her best friend, having given him a shovel talk herself.

"Uh, I can exPLAIN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Alix, nO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is Yiddish from Google Translate
> 
> Farbundn? Vos nitst di tip fun shprakh enimor? Ir take zent a bumer. - Associated? Who uses that type of language anymore? You really are a boomer. 
> 
> Farvas zent ir azoy tsemisht? - Why are you so confused?
> 
> Es iz nokh shule azoy er iz itst in di kunst tsimer. Er ken nisht afilu kontrolirn zeyn telefon far di vayter sheh oder azoy. - It's after school so he's in the art room right now. He might not even check his phone for the next hour or so.


	3. Obligatory Lila Salt Chapter

Alix turned her phone screen to Nathaniel, "Check it out."

Nathaniel looked over her shoulder. On screen was a news article about a mass arrest last week of a gang found knocked out in a warehouse with stab wounds in the shoulder. 

"Weird, huh?" Alix asked, scrolling through the article, "Apparently, there was some cut rope near a pole, so the police think they kidnapped someone from a rival gang." 

Nathaniel laughed nervously, "Yeah, weird."

_If only she knew the kidnapping victim was me..._

Lila walked up, "What're you guys talking about?"

Alix showed Lila her phone screen, "And they're saying there was a hostage from a rival gang."

Lila giggled, rubbing the back of her head, shifting back and forth nervously, "Ah, not exactly _from_ the rival gang. More like, _related_ to someone from the rival gang."

Nathaniel froze. Shit, did she know?

Alix chuckled, "And how would you know?"

Lila smiled, "Well, I was the hostage. I'm so lucky my boyfriend was there to save me!"

What.

**_W H A T._ **

As Alix gasped and asked Lila for more details, Nathaniel was running over everything she had ever told him. And with an open mind, he soon came to realize _everything_ was a lie.

Damn, he really owed Marinette an apology. 

* * *

Nathaniel stood awkwardly to the side as Lila recounted her "hostage situation" to the class. Marinette was seething off to the side with Adrien making sure she didn't attract an akuma. As he tried walking to join them, the liar called out to him.

"Nath! Don't you want to hear about my hostage situation?"

Believing he could probably get away with it, he responded in Yiddish, "Ir zent akshli sheyn anoying itst az ikh trakhtn vegn im. Ir gerufn mir Nat iz efsher di ergst zakh vos ikh ken hern in meyn lebn."

Lila blinked, "Huh?"

Markov hummed, "I can translate!"

Oh no.

"He said, 'You are actually pretty annoying now that I think about it. You calling me Nath is quite possibly the worst thing I could ever hear in my lifetime.' I believe it is, as you say, out of character for Nathaniel based on what you have told me, Max! I'll add it to my knowledge!"

Lila teared up, (Oh wow, those were pretty obvious crocodile tears, how did he not notice this before?), "Nath! Why would you say that? I'm not annoying!"

"Y..You," Nathaniel inhaled, "You kinda are. Anytime anyone talks about _anything,_ you jump in talking about someone or something famous in regard to that subject and say you've interacted with them. I've never seen you have a single conversation where the topic is anything except yourself. I sincerely doubt now you're telling the truth, because someone as nice as you describe yourself to be would try to at least let other people have a chance to talk about themselves."

Alya opened her mouth, about to retort when Juleka spoke up, "He's...kinda right." With that, the girl walked away, Rose quickly following her in agreement. 

Lila's jaw was wide open, seemingly never thinking of the fact that people could start disliking her while still not knowing she's a liar.

Nathaniel turned to Marinette, stopping her before she could comment, "I figured it out this morning. Sorry for not believing you."

Marinette simply smiled in return, "I'm just happy more people know."

Nathaniel nodded his head in reply, walking up to his seat. Lila took her seat next to him.

"I see you've chosen your side," Lila commented, not looking at him, "I'll give you the rest of class to figure out if you want to stay."

"Oh, whatever shall I choose? The girl who actually knows some of the celebrities you lie about or a liar?" Nathaniel pulled out his supplies for class as Lila growled.

* * *

Marc walked up to Nathaniel during their passing period, "Hey, can I give you something?"

"Hm? Yeah, go for it."

Marc quickly pulled him into the locker room and pulled out a switchblade, "Here, have this!"

The shorter male sputtered, "You can't just _give_ someone a knife. Especially while we're still in school!"

Marc huffed, "It's fine! I'm giving it to you in case of emergencies! Like an akuma attack or something, Mr. Resident of the Akuma Class!"

Nathaniel clicked his tongue, "Fuck, you got me there."

He placed the switchblade in Nathaniel's hand and kissed him on the forehead, "Just keep it in your locker for now. I want you to be safe."

Nathaniel's cheeks heated up, before he smiled, "Okay."

Neither of the boys noticed the girl staring at them from behind a locker.

* * *

"Mr. Damocles, I think Nathaniel has a knife in his locker! That's extremely unsafe, isn't it?"

"You're right. Would you like to come with me to confront him about it?"

"Of course! I would hate for someone to get hurt because of him!"

* * *

Nathaniel wasn't expecting much when he was called to the locker room by the principal. Mr. Damocles was there with Lila.

Oh no, this was gonna be like the Scarlet Moth incident, wasn't it?

"Please open your locker." Nathaniel nodded and complied. He stood by awkwardly next to a smirking Lila as the principal rummaged through his locker.

He stood back, holding up the very same knife that Marc had gifted him, "Ah."

"That's a weapon! He's a dangerous student here!" Lila cried, curling into herself. Nathaniel sighed. 

"I'm afraid this isn't something we will let slide, Mr. Kurtzberg," Mr. Damocles lectured, "You will be suspended for a week. Go gather your stuff and leave the school."

Nathaniel opened his mouth, but realized he couldn't win the fight and walked away, grumbling all the while.

* * *

Marc looked up as Nathaniel reentered the room, looking upset, "What happened?"

"Lila happened. She got me suspended just because I had the knife in my locker."

Marinette winced as she knew what it felt like. Marc blinked, "No, they can't."

"The principal was there. They can't exactly reverse it...Ha, reverse."

"No, they _can't_." Marc stood up, grabbed Nathaniel by the wrist, and dragged him out of the room, to the redhead's slight panic.

Everyone watched in silence, before Marinette spoke up.

"Y'all, that's a man with a plan."

* * *

Mr. Damocles turned to Lila, "Thank you for informing me of that. We can't have someone dangerous like that in our school."

Lila smiled, "Of course, Mr. Damocles!" The principal nodded, about to shut the locker.

Marc suddenly slammed the door open, still holding onto a concerned Nathaniel by the wrist, "You are _not_ suspending him!"

Lila frowned, "But it's no lie! He had a knife in his locker!"

Mr. Damocles nodded, "That's dangerous. People like that are not welcome-"

Marc narrowed his eyes, "Check your rules. Section 3, page 87, third paragraph on the page."

The principal swallowed the random lump in his throat, "I'll be right back." He left the room to go get the rule book.

Lila stared at Marc, "You really set yourselves up here, hm? Who brings a knife to school?"

Nathaniel pouted, "I told you it was stupid." He glanced down at where they were connected by his wrist, making no attempt to break free of the hold. It was nice, knowing someone cared about him to try to get him un-suspended.

Marc simply glared at her as Mr. Damocles came back into the room with rule book in hand. "Sir, may I show you which rule I am talking about?"

"Um, yes?"

Marc took the book and flipped to the page, "Right here. Knives under five inches are allowed for self defense purposes." He pulled out a ruler from his inside pocket.

"How did that _fit_?" Nathaniel muttered.

Marc extended the switchblade and held the ruler up to it, "Oh look, it's only four inches." He slid the blade down into the handle and tossed it to Nathaniel.

"It's a _knife_ in his locker!" Lila screeched.

"Well, unless you saw him intentionally use it to threaten and/or hurt someone else, you cannot suspend him. I especially think that students should be allowed to bring self defense weapons in this day and age because our school gets frequently attacked by akumas, which I feel should say _something_ about the quality of this school," He turned to Mr. Damocles, "Frankly, I'm appalled you don't know your own rules."

Mr. Damocles stuttered for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "Nathaniel, you won't be suspended. Sorry for wasting your time." Lila gaped at him as he left the room.

Nathaniel placed the switchblade back and slowly closed the door to his locker, "I can't believe that actually worked."

Marc smiled, "You didn't think I'd give you a knife without checking the rules first, right?"

"..Um."

"Yeah, that's fair."

Lila shrieked, "What? How did you get away with that?"

"I checked the rules." Marc grabbed Nathaniel by the hand, "C'mon, let's go back to the art room."

"Okay!"

As they were walking out, Nathaniel turned back to Lila, flipping her off, "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have bitch be in Yiddish too, but it's the same thing


	4. Counterspy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is invited to a rich person party(TM) by his dad + his plus one is his Gang Member boyfriend!
> 
> (Featuring Redeemed!Chloe!)

**Bicon:** Heyyy Marcccccccccc

**Anxiety but make it double:** what's up?

**Bicon:** you know my dad??? The one who disappears for 3 to 4 months at a time before coming back for like two days???

**Anxiety but make it double:** Yeah? What about him

**Bicon:** You know how he also owns a company so he's rich?

**Bicon:** So he wants me to go to some rich person party but I'm allowed to bring a plus one

**Anxiety but make it double:** Want me to come?

**Bicon:** yes pls thank youuuu!

**Bicon:** It's also one of those fancy parties so you have to wear a suit :<<

**Anxiety but make it double:** Just from your texts, can I assume you're on your hypomania period

**Bicon:** ,,, ok wow am I that obivious

**Anxiety but make it double:** obivious (and yes)

**Bicon:** shut up you use spell check on all the scripts

**Anxiety but make it double:** D:<<<<

* * *

* * *

Nathaniel and Marc stood next to each other behind the stage while Nathaniel's dad stood at the front, talking at a podium. Cameras flashed, taking pictures of him.

"Hello, I am Roy Corbin, and welcome to the party. I am especially happy some TV stations are here because I plan to reveal my son at this party! Thank you to Mayor Bourgeois for allowing me to use his hotel to host the party."

"Ugh, he's so pretentious," Nathaniel muttered, "He isn't even in Paris for more than two days."

"...Corbin?" Marc asked, "I thought your last name was Kurtzberg."

"I go by my mom's last name," Nathaniel explained, "Since Corbin Weapons Manufacturing is a big company, people would recognize me as his son and that's the last thing I want. Although, I guess I can't really do that anymore."

"Now, may I please introduce my son, Nathaniel Corbin!" Roy announced grandiosely, "And his plus one, I guess."

The two teens walked out onto the stage amidst the clapping and camera flashes.

Marc stifled a laugh at Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe's shocked expressions.

Marc tapped Nathaniel's shoulder and pointed at the trio.

With the two giggling at the sight, they missed the next statement said by Roy.

"I will be allowing someone to arrange a marriage with my son to forge a political alliance."

* * *

Marc and Nathaniel walked alongside the walls of the lobby towards the trio of kids sitting on the stairs.

A brunet boy stood against the wall, "Nathaniel Corbin, was it?"

Marc was prepared to just glide past him, but Nathaniel paused in his movement.

He turned to his boyfriend, "Let me mingle for ten minutes. My dad will probably get pissed otherwise. I'll join you later." 

Marc nodded, continuing to walk.

The brunet, (Who was much taller than Nathaniel, which was actually kind of intimidating), held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Elias Rodier. You may correct me if I'm barking up the wrong tree, but I'm gay and you're cute."

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. That was much more of a strong first impression than he'd been expecting.

"Oh, uh, thanks? I'm not interested though, despite being bisexual."

Elias blinked, "But...I'm Elias Rodier. Why wouldn't you want to date me? Unless we're different ages. I'm sixteen, you?"

"Also sixteen. Rodier...Your mom owns a company, right?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, that's all I recognize your name from," Nathaniel shrugged. Marc appeared near the edge of the crowd, tilting his head questioningly at Nathaniel.

"Oh. Would you want to possibly try a relationship? With what your dad said and all. Maybe watch a spy movie or two? I really like spy movies."

...What did his dad say?

"Sorry, but I'm not interested so I'm gonna go hang with Marc and my friends. Bye!"

He quickly walked away from the bewildered boy, grabbing onto Marc's arm, letting him drag Nathaniel away.

* * *

"Hey, bitches," Nathaniel greeted, sitting down next to Marc.

"You never told me you were a rich kid!" Marinette admonished.

"Well, it's because I kin with Adrien on dads." Adrien choked on laughter. "He kinda only shows up for a couple days every couple of months."

"Oh, ouch?" Chloe winced. 

Marc pointed at Marinette, "What're you doing here?"

She nudged Adrien, "This guy's plus one."

"So Nathaniel, how you dealing with the arranged marriage thing?" Chloe asked, "You know, since you have a boyfriend and all."

"...The what?"

"Your dad announced he'd be letting someone marry you for political alliances or whatever," Adrien explained.

Marc blinked, "Yeah, we weren't paying attention."

"Oh, is that why the guy wanted to date me?" Nathaniel murmured, "Someone stopped me on the way here to ask me out."

Marc pulled him closer to himself, "Well, they're gonna have to go through me first!"

"Oh, wow, I didn't know Marc was a yandere," Chloe drawled. 

Marc sputtered while the rest of the group laughed.

* * *

Elias went into the bathroom.

Nathaniel actually interested him. Most guys wanted to throw themselves over him once they learnt who his mom was. He had gotten more than a few heartbreaks that way, with straight guys only concerned about the money.

But the redhead actually didn't care. That interested him. And it was just a bonus he was cute too!

He just wanted a chance! Why didn't Nathaniel give him one?

His mind flashed to the black haired boy he latched onto. Marc, he assumed.

So it was his fault then, huh?

A purple butterfly floated into his tie.

_Counterspy, I am Hawkmoth._

_You've had your chance taken away from you before you could shoot your shot._

_I can remedy that for you._

_I just require you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous._

_Do we have a deal?_

"Of course, Hawkmoth," He smiled, "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

* * *

With the sound of intense whirring, the group of teenagers stood up to see what was happening.

A helicopter flew above the crowd.

"What the fuck?" Chloe muttered, "How is that entire ass helicopter fitting in a _hotel lobby_?"

The helicopter started flying towards them. The side door opened, a rope flying out of it. The end of the rope dropped on the floor near them.

"Wow, that was so anticlimactic," Chloe said. Marc nodded in agreement.

Distracted by the rope on the ground, the group didn't notice another rope coming down from the side door.

At least, not until the second rope wrapped around Nathaniel's waist, pulling him upwards. 

Marc turned around at the several curses screamed in Yiddish, "Nath?!"

Nathaniel struggled in the rope before getting pulled into the helicopter side door. 

The brunet from before popped out, not seeming that different, "Greetings! I am Counterspy! Now, if you don't mind, I will be going to find Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The helicopter (somehow) flew out a window and started flying up to the roof.

Marc immediately started running up the stairs, determined to reach the roof. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other before following him. Chloe stood there for a second.

"Fucking hell, can we go one day without an akuma?"

* * *

* * *

By the time Marc got up to the roof, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already standing there. Counterspy hung out of the side of the helicopter. A quick glance behind him revealed Nathaniel laying on his side, looking dead inside.

"Let the boy go, Counterspy!" Ladybug demanded.

Counterspy laughed, "I don't particularly think I want to do that! He's going to be my boyfriend-"

"WHAT?!" Marc shrieked from his spot next to the door. The heroes and akuma turned to him.

The akuma hummed, "Yep! He's gonna be mine now! You won't be able to steal him-" He let out a surprised yelp of pain, looking down. Nathaniel huffed, retracting his leg from where he had kicked Counterspy.

He clicked his tongue, turning back to the other three, "Let's make a deal! If you beat me in a spy chase, I’ll give you my akuma and Nathaniel! If I beat you, you give me your miraculous and I keep Nathaniel. And we are not allowed to hurt any civilians in the chase."

Counterspy pointed at the brunet, "Also take that Marc guy with you. He’s part of this. If you can take Nathaniel back from me before I reach the end of the city, you win. If not, I win!"

Nathaniel spoke up, "Hey I’m right here. Can you start treating me like a person and not an object?" Counterspy quickly shushed him. 

Marc walked up to the two heroes, turning to Ladybug, lowering his voice, "If you accept his deal, we can just latch onto the helicopter using your yo-yo, right?"

Ladybug nodded, looking up at Counterspy, "We accept your deal."

Counterspy cackled, "Then let the chase began."

He flew the helicopter over the edge of the roof before it shifted into a limousine, dropping down into the road and driving away.

"Why the fuck did he choose a limousine for a chase scene?" Marc muttered, appalled at the impracticality of it.

"No time to wonder. Chat Noir, can you carry Marc around?"

"Of course, m'lady!" Chat turned to Marc, "Down for a piggyback ride?" Marc nodded. After he was situated, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped off the roof, using their weapons to traverse the city.

Marc sneaked out his phone, texting his gang's group chat. He gripped it tightly, internally praying he wouldn't drop it.

**Stabby Stabby:** hey how many of yall are roaming the city rn

**Mom Friend:** Marc, what did you do? Weren't you going to a party with your boyfriend?

**Stabby Stabby:** I did nothing!!! >:// but an akuma kidnapped him. They're driving around the city in a limo rn pls help corner him or smth.

**Mom Friend** : I got a group with me right now, and there's another one elsewhere in the city. We'll call **@*Hacker Voice* I'm in** to watch out for him on the city cameras

**Stabby Stabby:** Thanks Blemir

**Mom Friend:** When you get home, you're making breakfast for us

**Stabby Stabby:** Alright then sis

***Hacker Voice* I'm in:** _Location_

***Hacker Voice* I'm in** _ **:**_ There's your dude! He'll be there in five minutes so start your plan to block him off!

**Stabby Stabby:** All you need to do is walk in the road since the deal was he's not allowed to hurt any civilians! 

**Mom Friend:** Gotchu. My group isn't near there, but another one is. I'll send them

Marc looked up from his phone, "Ladybug, the car's over there."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

She shrugged and swung over, Chat Noir following. 

* * *

Nathaniel tried to open the doors from the backseat of the limousine. Locked, because of course they were.

Counterspy rolled down the screen between the driver's seat and the back, "Don't bother. You're stuck with me."

"Stuck is right," Nathaniel muttered, "What even is your power?"

"I can summon stuff out of spy movies!"

"...That's an extremely convoluted power."

"Blame Hawkmoth, not me."

* * *

When they arrived at the location, they saw that Marc was correct and the limousine was in the middle of the bridge, waiting for a group of people to move out of the way.

The heroes dropped down behind the limousine, Marc climbing off Chat's back.

"Give it up!" Ladybug yelled, "You can't run now!"

"Oh, yeah?!" A voice shouted from the open sunroof. The car turned towards the river. 

What was it planning to do? It would just sink into the sea.

It quickly revved up, shooting off the bridge into the river, morphing into a speed boat halfway there. The boat quickly sped away from the heroes. Ladybug screeched under her breath.

Marc let out a shaky breath, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, that river leads to the 'end of the city', doesn't it?" Chat slowly murmured, "Does that mean if we don't get to him in time, he wins the deal?"

"WHAT?!" The other two yelled.

"Shit, we gotta catch up then!" Marc said.

They returned to their chasing positions and started to hop alongside the side of the river.

* * *

***Hacker Voice* I'm in: @Mom Friend** Hey the limo-turned-ship's approaching your group! It's gonna go underneath the bridge you're on! According to Ladybug, you only need to get Marc's bf for the deal to be won on their end!

**Mom Friend** : When did you talk to Ladybug

***Hacker Voice* I'm in:** I bugged Marc's phone and listened to her from there uwu

**Mom Friend:**...

* * *

Nathaniel huffed from where he was tied up. It's not like he could jump off the boat, since he would probably just sink and drown.

Counterspy guffawed as he sailed the boat, "I'm the best!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. As they passed under another bridge, a black haired girl dropped down, rope connected to her foot.

Wait, what?

The girl grabbed him by the ropes he was bound with, the boat continuing to speed up without him. 

Nathaniel looked at the girl, "Uh, Marc's sister, right?"

"Blemir Anciel," She formally introduced herself, "And I want you to know that if it wasn't for my brother, I wouldn't have done this."

"That coupled with the fact the first time we met, you threatened to kill me, gives me a very good impression of you," Nathaniel sarcastically stated, "Really, I couldn't trust anyone more to save my life." There was a explosion of laughter from above them on the bridge.

Blemir;'s green eyes narrowed as her presumed friends pulled her up by the rope attached to her foot.

* * *

**Mom Friend: @Stabby Stabby** _Location_

**Mom Friend:** Come get yo hoe

**Stabby Stabby:** DKJMFR DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A HOE

* * *

Counterspy noticed Nathaniel was gone approximately five minutes later, but by the time he came back, Ladybug and Chat Noir had already gotten there, smiling smugly at him. Marc was fretting over Nathaniel whilst his group of friends watched.

He got up onto the bridge.

"The deal?" Ladybug crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

Counterspy shrugged, "A deal's a deal." He took off his tie and tossed it to Chat Noir.

With a quick cry of "Cataclysm!", the tie was destroyed and the akuma flew out. Ladybug quickly captured and purified it, releasing the cure to fix the little to no damage that occurred.

Elias looked up, from his collapsed position on the floor, "Where am I?"

His eyes locked onto Nathaniel and Marc, "Oh boy, what'd I do?"

"Kidnap me," Nathaniel said, nonchalantly. When noticing Elias' mortification, he added, "It's fine though!"

Ladybug smiled, "Let's get you three back to the party."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped the three teens off, the news cameras flashing.

Marc immediately enveloped Nathaniel in a hug, "You okay?"

He huffed, "I'm fine, we went over this at the bridge."

Marc chuckled, (Which did _not_ shoot an arrow through Nathaniel's heart, thank you very much), "Just making sure my boyfriend is okay." He placed a small kiss on Nathaniel's forehead.

With Elias' nervous cough, they both remembered that there was cameras there, which caused them to slowly back away from each other.

"Nathaniel, what?" Roy said, seeming pissed off but not wanting to show it, "Did you just hook up with him at this party?"

Chloe huffed, walking out of the crowd, "Please, they've been dating for like two to three months and Nathaniel won't shut up about his boyfriend during class." A small glint appeared in her eye, "Although, I do have to wonder why you don't know. Surely, he'd talk about his boyfriend at home, right?"

"You assume he's at home," Nathaniel muttered, "Like he stays for more than a couple days at a time."

Some interviewers went over to Roy, asking about his son's comment. He seemed very unwilling to answer the questions.

Nathaniel turned to Chloe, "Thanks."

"Ugh, is that what being nice is like?" Chloe recoiled, "So weird."

Marinette and Adrien appeared.

"Are you two okay? We tried to find you on the roof but there was nobody there."

"It's a long story," Nathaniel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I'm a sucker for the Damsel in Distress Trope
> 
> Also subtle Identity Reveal hint in there
> 
> Chat Names
> 
> Bicon is Nathaniel
> 
> Anxiety but make it double/Stabby Stabby is Marc
> 
> Mom Friend is Marc's older sister, Blemir
> 
> *Hacker Voice* I'm in is an unnamed Hacker in the gang (Edit 8/23: He has a name now! Sanyu!)


	5. A Walk Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining ideas left in the comments by Mnoeln and Mpuppy5885! Thanks for the ideas yall uwu

"Guys, let's go get some ice cream!" Rose suggested, clapping happily. It was a Friday afternoon in the art club and she wanted to celebrate a week well done.

"Right now?" Marinette asked, smiling back, "Have a place in mind?"

"Please don't be Andre's," Alix muttered, "I am _not_ six wheeling yall."

Marinette sputtered, "Hey, my dates aren't even in this club."

"They're _gonna_ show up. It happens every time!" Alix refuted.

"Don't worry Alix, I found a new ice cream parlor that just opened up!" Rose cheered, "And I made sure it was okay to eat by kosher laws!" She finger gunned at Nathaniel.

"The bisexual finger guns," Juleka muttered under her breath, with a small grin.

Nathaniel hummed, "Thanks. I mean, I don't follow _all_ the rules so just ask me if it's fine next time."

"Okay!"

* * *

The group walked down the street, talking animatedly.

"And they paint cartoon characters on their windows!" Rose gushed about the parlor, showing the group their Instagram, "It's so cute!" 

Near the back of the group, Marc pulled out his journal, turning to Nathaniel, "Hey, what if we add an ice cream eating scene in our comic?"

Nathaniel beamed, "Oh, fluff issue? I'm down."

They walked by an alleyway. 

All of them yelled out in surprise as several pairs of hands grabbed them, pulling them into the dark.

The group shoved them onto the ground near the back of the alley.

The supposed leader walked up, brandishing a switchblade, "Give us your money, and we'll let you go."

Nathaniel squinted his eyes at him.

He couldn't stop the laugh made out of his disbelief from escaping his mouth.

The group turned to him with horror. Why was he laughing when they were getting _mugged_?

"Nice shoulder," Nathaniel smirked, "How's it doing?"

The mugger paused, "What?"

"Aw, don't you recognize me?" Nathaniel had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but hey, he wasn't complaining, "Damn, you kidnap me and don't even have the decency to remember me or my boyfriend's face." The mugger's eyes traveled from him to Marc.

"Oh shit."

"Haha, I am _not_ dealing with this again!" One of the lackeys yelled, running out of the alley.

"Yeah, I'd like to not get stabbed again, bye!"

Similar statements were said as each person ran out of the alley.

Soon, only the main mugger remained.

"You know, if you're gonna keep appearing in our lives, might as well give us a name," Marc shrugged, standing up. The rest of the group was still thoroughly confused.

Marinette's eyes lit up in recognition. She giggled beneath her breath. She had seen the results of Marc's rage only sparingly, but those few times had given her a pretty good idea of what he could do.

Marc stretched his shoulders, handing the journal still in his hands to Nathaniel, "Hold my journal."

"I got your journal babe," Nathaniel said, staring up dreamily at Marc.

"You have a weird type," Alix muttered.

"Beat his ass!" Marinette encouraged from her spot on the ground.

"Mari, please get them out of here for me," Marc requested.

"Got it!"

As Marc tackled the mugger to the ground, Marinette quickly guided out the rest of the club out the alley, taking them into the street. Rose flinched at the terrified scream of the mugger.

After a minute or so, Marc strolled out, smiling happily, "Shall we get going?" If they didn't know better, they would've assumed he just got done doing something completely innocent.

Alix raised a finger, "First, one question. What the actual _fuck_ was that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in a gang."

Juleka stared at him, "That isn't something you mention so casually, especially after _that._ "

"Wait, then that day in the art room," Alix said, "Were you the reason Nathaniel was knocked out?!"

Marc pouted, crossing his arms, "Okay, first off, he wasn't knocked out by force. He was just asleep after I rescued him from a rival gang."

Rose scrolled through her phone for a short moment, "Is this article about you guys then?" On the screen was the article talking about the gang arrested at the warehouse. 

"Yeah, I thought all of them got arrested, but apparently not since that guy just attacked us."

Alix had a far away look in her eyes, "Lila told me she was the one who was kidnapped."

"Yeah, she lied," Nathaniel deadpanned.

"...Huh."

"AW, WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked, "I _keep_ telling yall she’s a liar and now you only listen after Marc beats the shit out of someone!"

"Sorry?" Alix apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Marinette huffed.

"Haha, oof," Marc laughed, "Anyways, let's go get that ice cream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not mentioned by name, but Marinette's dates (yes plural) are Adrien and Luka they're in a happy poly relationship (With one more addition coming later ;) )


	6. Heterosexuality? Don't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Idea by Mnoeln!! that's 2 for 2 now!

Kagami watched as Adrien and Marinette talked to each other from across the courtyard. 

She knew that her and Marinette had agreed that whoever got Adrien, the other would support them. And Kagami did! It was just hard to get rid of the feeling of jealousy.

The worst part was she didn't know who she was more jealous of. Adrien or Marinette? Hell, she didn't even know you could like more than one person at once but here she was!

"Hey, Kagami," A voice spoke up behind her. The girl didn't flinch, turning around to face the source.

"Hello, Marc."

Marc was a guy in her class, but she knew very little about him. 

"You look distraught. What's wrong?" Kagami said nothing, turning back to Adrien and Marinette.

"Oh, ouch."

"I can't help being jealous. But they're together and no one will be able to love or be loved by them, so I guess I lost this fight."

Marc raised an eyebrow, "What? You know they're in a relationship with Luka, right?"

"Who?"

"Their boyfriend."

"Their?"

"Oh, you don't know what polyamorous relationships are, huh?"

"I am afraid not."

"Basically it's when you love more than one person," Marc explained.

Kagami hummed. That seemed to explain what she was going through, but now wasn't the time for that.

"You know something that distracts me?" Marc said, attempting to distract Kagami from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Practicing my blade skills."

She whipped her head back to him, "Blade?"

"Oh yeah, I'm hella proficient with knives!" Marc puffed his chest out in pride, beaming.

"I..Is that common knowledge I'm not aware of?"

"Oh no, I don't really _tell_ people." His voice dropped to a soft mutter, "More like show them." Somehow, Kagami thought she wasn't supposed to hear that. "But I wanna make a deal!"

"A deal?"

"Teach me how to fence and I'll teach you some knife tricks I know!" 

Well, a knife is a lot easier to carry around than a fencing sword, so it would be beneficial to learn how to wield it in case an akuma (since the attacks seemed to pile up at this school) got closer than expected.

"Would I be allowed to carry around a knife during school in case of an akuma attack?"

"Oh, yeah, knives under five inches are allowed!"

"Then I accept your deal!"

Marc shook her hand, "Great! When should we start? This weekend?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

* * *

Marc entered the training room at Kagami's house, "Wow, this is _big._ I'm used to practicing in alleyways."

"...I feel like I should be more concerned about that."

"How much am I allowed to destroy it? How deep are the walls?"

"...I don't know? I've never tried stabbing the wall. But we probably shouldn't slam a knife into it."

"Boooo," Marc pouted, "Anyways, you wanna learn how to wield a knife first?"

"Sure."

Marc pulled out his butterfly knife from his pocket, "Want a demonstration?"

Kagami nodded, taking a position near the wall.

He spun the knife around his hands. Kagami wasn't aware his knife's handle could separate, but hey, you learn something new everyday. It was okay, but she wasn't really sure this performance would help with an akuma attack.

As soon as she thought that, Marc spun around, throwing the knife in a straight line, lodging it in the wall. Kagami flinched back even though it was a couple feet away from her.

He smiled, "The spinning around stuff isn't necessary, but I wanted to show off. That's how I throw a knife long range!" 

Kagami walked over to the wall and pulled it out, "Wow. You are a lot more formidable than I thought."

Marc beamed, "I try to be less intimidating than I actually am! Enemies lower their defense if they think you're worse than them!"

"Teach me how to throw it at that speed?"

"That's why I'm here! You might throw it a little slower than me, but that's okay since you're a beginner."

They spent the next several hours exchanging battle strategies. Kagami taught Marc fencing techniques and Marc taught Kagami knife techniques (and gifted her a switchblade of her own).

* * *

Kagami stood waiting for the final match between herself and Adrien. She looked into the audience, catching Marc's gaze. He shot her a thumbs up.

The girl took a deep breath, hearing the referee calling the match's start.

The two fencers traded blows, neither giving an inch.

Kagami bit her lip, blocking another strike from Adrien.

_Marc smiled, "You know, there's a technique that works really well from my experience if they're not expecting it!"_

_"Oh? Mind teaching me it?"_

_"Not at all! See, the thing you want to do is..."_

She held their positions there.

"Wow, Adrien, so forward. Act like that more in our social interactions and you might just score a date with me."

Adrien's face flushed red and his shoulder relaxed. Kagami took that opportunity to knock him down to the ground, scoring the final point.

"Wow, you've gotten better at fencing!"

"While you were busy being heterosexual, I studied the blade."

Adrien suddenly grew disgusted, "...I’m more insulted that you implied I was heterosexual than the actual loss."

Kagami reached down and helped him up. She pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, "You know, you’re still not free from being my target. In fact, I’m adding another target to my list.”

"H-Huh?"

She tilted her head towards a certain blue haired girl in the audience. Adrien's jaw slowly opened in realization.

Kagami let go, walking away to the locker room.

She gave Marc a high five on the way out.

* * *

**BakerGal:** So I saw you and Kagami high five at the fencing thing 2 days ago

**BakerGal:** Are you in any way related to the reason Adrien and I have a new girlfriend now?

**Eggers? D E L E T E:**....Maybe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc is chaotic and wants to destroy the training room edhjbs
> 
> The "technique" is to flirt with your opponents 
> 
> The poly relationship is basically Adrien/Marinette/Luka/Kagami except Kagami and Luka aren't dating


	7. Eggers as in People who Egg Houses

The way Marinette found out about Marc's gang activity was very strange. And she didn't even know he was _in_ a gang until after this event.

\---

 **BakerGal** : Ugghhh I'm so done

 **WriterBoy** : Oh what happened?

 **BakerGal** : Some people really don't like that my mom is Chinese so we keep waking up to eggs on our windows :((( 

**BakerGal** : I've been having to wake up at like five am to wipe them off 

**WriterBoy** : Wow must be a difficult task for you. You know, waking up that early and all lol

 **BakerGal** : I came here to complain about people egging the bakery not to get insulted about my sleeping in habits >:((((

 **WriterBoy** : lol

 **WriterBoy** : Still sucks though :(

 **BakerGal** : :((( 

**BakerGal** : I have to sleep now 

**WriterBoy** : ??? It's only 9 pm

 **BakerGal** : Yeah but I have to wake up and clean the eggs because my parents are baking 

**BakerGal** : night!

 **WriterBoy** : night

Sabine peeked her head through Marinette's trap door, "Mari, dear!"

"Yes, mom?" 

She climbed her way up and handed Marinette a camera, "Your dad found this with some other old items. It still has a lot of storage. Can you use it to record the people egging our bakery?"

"Mhm!" Marinette hummed in confirmation. After her mom had gone back down, Marinette went onto her roof and placed the camera pointing down at the bakery entrance. She pressed record before heading to bed.

After waking up at five in the morning and cleaning the eggs, she returned to the camera and watched the footage. 

Needless to say, it wasn't what she was expecting.

_Two men in ski masks walked up to the bakery holding two cartons of eggs. They started throwing the eggs at the windows, cackling all the while._

_A car pulled up besides the two. Marc stepped out from the car._

Marc?

_"Hey, what're you doing?"_

_"Egging a bakery with some unsavory owners!"_

_Marc hummed, "Oh, can I egg someone unsavory?"_

_One of the men held out an egg. Marc took it with a smile before sending it directly back into his face. He sputtered, moving back, "What was that for?!"_

_"I egged someone unsavory!" Marc grinned, rocking on the balls of his feet._

_"Hey, man, we're just trying to get rid of an immigrant-"_

_Marc suddenly punched the man, sending him to the ground. He swiftly moved towards the other man, holding his arm against his back, shoving him into the bakery's wall, directly where they threw the eggs._

_"If you ever try this again, I can guarantee you will get much worse than a punch to the face."_

_The two men whimpered before running away._

_"Nice job, Marc!" Blemir's voice complimented from the open car window._

_"Thanks!" He got back into the car. It drove away soon after._

Marinette simply blinked in surprise after the video ended.

Her mom came upstairs, "Did you finish watching the video?"

"Somehow, I don't think we'll have to deal with them any longer…"

\---

**BakerGal changed WriterBoy's nickname to Eggers? D E L E T E**

**Eggers? D E L E T E** : ???

 **BakerGal** : We set up a camera last night 

**BakerGal** : I saw _**everything**_

 **Eggers? D E L E T E** : Ahahahahahaaa

 **Eggers? D E L E T E** : Don't tell anyone?

 **BakerGal** : lol gotchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahaaa relatively short


	8. Bang Bang (Into the Room)

Marc huffed, spinning his pen in hand. Nathaniel looked up, “You seem distracted. Are you okay?”

“Oh, it’s just one of my friends.”

“...From the gang?”

“Yeah, from the gang.”

Nathaniel placed down his stylus, “Wanna talk about it?”

Marc sighed, head collapsing into his arms on the table, “You know Sanyu?”

“Um, that’s your hacker, right?”

“Mhm,” Marc sat straight up again, “His family owns a club. Shady business and stuff happens a lot.”

“Seems in character for you guys,” Nathaniel murmured. Marc pushed his shoulder, pouting, before continuing.

“Apparently, there’s this guy. He owes a huge debt to the club. He won’t pay it so they’re thinking of sending in a staff member to remind him but everyone is scared of him for some reason,” Marc sighed, “Sanyu’s kinda worried about it.”

“I could go,” Nathaniel suggested.

Marc stared at him, “What?”

“I mean, I work as a waiter. I could do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure, it could be my initiation,” Nathaniel laughed.

Well, Marc couldn’t deny him with that cute face.

\---

Sanyu’s dad, the owner of the club, placed a champagne glass on the tray Nathaniel was holding, “He’s in private room 3.”

“Get in, tell him to pay the debt, get out,” Nathaniel relayed the plan, “Got it.” 

“And remember to tell him if he doesn’t pay by twelve am, he’s banned from this establishment.”

With a curt nod, he left to start walking through the club, making sure not to look at anything or anything for too long, and making his way to the private rooms. Nathaniel entered the room, seeing a guy lounging on the chair.

“Took you long enough,” He snarled as Nathaniel placed the tray down on a nearby table. 

Nathaniel didn’t react. Customer service was always like this. He was used to it. “The owner says you need to pay your debt by midnight.”

The guy rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you that one weapons manufacturer’s son that appeared on TV?”

Nathaniel’s face heated up slightly, remembering the kiss. “Yes. What of it?”

The guy smirked, pulling out a pistol.

Wait.

  
  
Pulling out a pistol?!

“Your dad gave this to me. I’m a tester of weapon prototypes.” He waved it around in the air, standing up. He steadied the gun, pointing it at Nathaniel, “And now I’m going to use it to tell you to leave me alone. Tell the owner I paid the debt and leave.”

Well, now it was easy to figure out why no one else wanted to do this job.

Jokes on him, Nathaniel literally felt he couldn’t give less of a fuck at the moment.

His eyes trailed towards the gun. Without saying a word, Nathaniel walked forward and took it out of the guy’s hand, much to his shock. He stepped back, looking it over in his hand, before looking up unimpressed. 

He took the magazine out, “There’s no bullets in here.” 

The guy sputtered, snatching the gun and magazine back. He pulled some bullets from his pocket, inserting them into the magazine, then the magazine in the pistol. He pointed it up again, “Alright now leave-”

Nathaniel’s fight or flight instinct activated.

This time, it chose fight.

He kicked up, knocking the gun out of the guy’s hands and into the air. Nathaniel grabbed the gun, cocking it, and shooting the guy in his thigh.

“Argh!” The man collapsed to the ground as Nathaniel stood there, still pointing the gun.

That was surprisingly easier than he thought.

Nathaniel walked over to the tray, moving the champagne glass off it. He placed the gun on the tray, then held it close to his chest to conceal the pistol.

He turned to the man, still on the ground, “Also, the owner said if you don’t pay by midnight, you’re banned.” Nathaniel looked pointedly at the wound in his leg, “Hm. Guess you won’t be doing that.” He walked towards the exit of the room, pausing before he left, “I’d say pleasure doing business with you, but it really wasn’t.” 

  
  
With those words, Nathaniel exited the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly hurried back to the owner of the club.

“Did he pay the debt?”

Nathaniel clicked his tongue, “Um, about that. There were some… complications.”

“Oh? What happened?”

He showed the contents of the tray, “He pulled out a gun so I shot him.”

The owner stared for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling, “I should’ve guessed you have a knack for this. You  _ are _ Marc’s boyfriend after all.”

Wow, adult approval? Wild.

“Keep it.”

Nathaniel blinked, “The gun?”

“Yeah. You deserve it.” The owner gestured towards the door to the exit of the club, “Marc and Blemir are waiting for you outside.”

Nathaniel beamed, leaving the tray behind, “Thank you!”

Blemir and Marc looked up, noticing his arrival. Blemir’s face dropped once she noticed the item in his hand.

“Why do you have a gun?”

“Guy pulled it out so I shot him,” Nathaniel explained cheerfully.

Blemir slowly took it out of his hand, “I’m confiscating this.”

The redhead pouted, grabbing Marc’s hand in his own, “Boo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to go with my headcannon of Nathaniel having bipolar disorder, I imagine he was in a hypomania period during the events of this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> TV Tropes page by InformalFallacy!! https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/MarcBeingInAGangRights


End file.
